Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are one type of semiconductor device that converts electricity into infrared rays or light using the characteristics of compound semiconductors, in order to transmit or receive signals or to be used as a light source.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are in the spotlight as a core material for light-emitting devices such as, for example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) thanks to the physical and chemical properties thereof.
Such light-emitting diodes have excellent environmental friendliness because they include no environmentally harmful materials such as mercury (Hg), which has been used in the conventional lighting apparatuses such as, for example, incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, and also have other advantages, for example, a long lifespan and low power consumption. Therefore, existing light sources are being replaced with light-emitting diodes.
In the case of an existing light-emitting device package having a flip-chip-bonding structure, an insulating layer, which electrically spaces a p-type bonding pad and an n-type electrode, which overlap each other in the vertical direction, apart from each other, may not be correctly formed because an n-type electrode is thick, which may deteriorate electrical characteristics.